(1) Field of the Invention:
Pipe wrenches, particularly a close quarters multi-angle wrench including a vertically displaceable upper clamping jaw and a lower stationary gripping jaw. The wrench housing is provided with intersecting pull handle bores and a separate pull handle which may be fitted into either bore, such that the wrench can make four 90.degree. turns in close quarters.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
FRIEDE, 525,684; McCUNE, 620,485; STYNSBERG, 621,869; PATERSON, 924,269; PETERSON, 1,405,432; GILES, 1,747,360; MAXWELL, 2,649,824; PELTCHER